The present invention relates to diaphragm type flush valves for use with toilet devices such as urinals and water closets, and more specifically to improvements in the diaphragm bypass orifice and the filter which functions upstream of that orifice. Further, the invention relates to an improvement in the diaphragm which functions during the last portion of closure on its seat to provide a dampening effect and prevent the diaphragm from vibrating or creating audible noise at closing.
In a diaphragm type flush valve for the described environment there is a bypass orifice which feeds water into the pressure chamber which normally retains the diaphragm on its valve closing seat. The water beneath the diaphragm, which is directly connected to the flush valve inlet, is often turbulent and such turbulence can effect affect the flow through the bypass opening. The present invention provides a bypass which has a protected entrance, creating a zone or chamber of quiescent water directly adjacent the bypass orifice which results in a consistent flow of water through the bypass, which in turn provides a more consistent flush cycle for the valve. The bypass is formed within the flexible synthetic diaphragm by a plastic element which in its free state has a pair of uniformly sized openings. However, when the plastic filter is placed within the flexible diaphragm, the diaphragm shroud which encloses the filter provides a degree of inwardly directed bias, partially closing the legs defining the filter openings to restrict the openings so that particles which cannot pass the bypass orifice will not flow into the quiescent chamber directly adjacent the orifice.
The invention further relates to an aspect of the diaphragm which lessens the noise when the diaphragm is closing and to provide a more consistent water pressure gradient around the circumference of the primary seat upon which the diaphragm closes. This assures that the diaphragm does not encounter sudden localized pressure drops that typically result in closure noise.
The diaphragm has a downwardly extending rim which has a plurality of windows which, as the diaphragm closes upon its barrel seat, provide a dampening effect just prior to closing. This avoids vibration or other audible noise creating movement. These windows also allow a conventional flow profile during the closing portion of the diaphragm movement. Further, there are a plurality of inwardly directed ribs on the diaphragm rim which initially engage the barrel of the flush valve during closing to assist in the dampening affect effect. Although eventually the entire lip or rim of the diaphragm is closed upon the outer diameter of the flush valve barrel, the ribs provide localized high stress points during engagement which provide a micro adjustment of the amount of dampening provided by the diaphragm during the closing portion of the flushing cycle. The combination of the ribs and the windows allow the dampening capabilities of the diaphragm, and hence the flush valve, to be profiled to the requirements of a particular application.
The present invention relates to diaphragm type flush valves for use with urinals and water closets, and more specifically to improvements in the diaphragm relating to the diaphragm bypass orifice and dampening closing movement of the diaphragm.
A primary purpose is a flush valve diaphragm for the use described which utilizes a flexible diaphragm and a non-metallic or plastic filter element and bypass orifice with an entrance protected from turbulent water, resulting in a more consistent flush cycle.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a diaphragm for the use described which includes elements effecting affecting the final closing movement of the diaphragm upon its seat which dampen such movement and prevent undesirable noise.
Another purpose is a diaphragm of the type described in which the bypass and filter are formed with a filter chamber which extends below the diaphragm and which provides a protected zone from the turbulent water normally beneath the diaphragm.
Another purpose is a diaphragm as described which has a downwardly extending rim which includes both windows and ribs which affect the flow of water during the closing portion of the flush valve cycle and which dampen closing movement of the diaphragm upon its valve seat.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.